Outspoken
by Lustfulwrath25
Summary: Could Byakuya finally reveal his feeling for Rukia or will he push her away.
1. Chapter 1

Out spoken

_Byakuya P.O.V_

_As I have been stacked with many paperwork singing this completing that. I look threw my window and the first sight my eyes lands. Is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. My very own step sister leaning under a sakura tree. As the light of the moon gently shines on her face. I shake my head, what I'm I thinking? This feeling is outrages, but why does this heart beats when I see that beautiful expression in her face with no worries. I know that I have promised to protect her not to love, the very sister of my dearest dead wife, yet I can stop myself from these thoughts._

As Byakuya rises from his seat. He starts walking out from his room towards Rukia. Coming behind Rukia and he leans in and whisper into Rukia's ears.

Rukia what are you doing outside at this hour of the night?

Rukia falls to her side- nii….sama I didn't see you there, hahaha….umm…

Byakuya looking straight at her- you should go rest now

Rukia starts to walk away when she feels someone grabbing her arm. Rukia turns around to see that it was her niisan holding her wrist. For the first time in her life she saw a gentle expression on her niisan face.

Nii...san?

Rukia I ….

As Byakuya leans a bit forwards towards Rukia. Then he closes his eyes and opens them.

* * *

**THIS IS A PREVIEW OF MY FIRST STORY LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT SO I COULD POST THE NEXT CHAPTER .**

**THANK YOU **

**Lustfulwrath25**


	2. Chapter 2

Byakuya Lets go of Rukia wrist. Rukia looks confused at her nii san. As Byakuya looks at her with the same stolic expression as always.

Nii san?

You may go now

As Rukia turns around and makes her leave, she looks back to see her niisan with his back towards her and looking at the moon.

_Rukia P.O.V_

_Niisan what are you thinking?_

_As Rukia turns her eyes towards her wrist and remembers the events that took place just moments ago and how his eyes looked so gentle and almost pleading. At that thought Rukias face starts to heat up._

_I should say what im I thinking _

The next morning as Rukia walked thru the Kuchiki halls and pass Byakuya room and see's the Sakura tree in which she was leaning on yesterday. As she sees her niisan standing there with the same expression as the day before.

Niisan

Right when she was about to walk towards him, she hears Renji voice calling her name.

Rukia!!!!

She turns around to Renji running towards her.

Damn Rukia are you deaf or something

I have been calling you for a while now.

I'm sorry Renji I was …..just….um

As Rukia turns around where byakuya was just standing and didn't find him there anymore.

Rukia

He looked at Rukia and then at same spot she was looking at. As she turns her head back and looks at Renji.

So what was it that you wanted from me

Well I wanted to know if you wanted to …go with…me to Ichigo's Christmas party two days from now- as Renji turns really red when he finished his sentence.

Sure Renji I'll go with you, but I have to let Niisan know know first ok.

If you want I could let taicho know that you're going with me – Renji said as he looks into Rukia eyes smiling.

Sure- as Rukia nods

6 SQUAD Barracks

As Byakuya was in his office finishing his paperwork he sees Renji walking around outside of his door.

Renji what is it that you want

Renji stops and walks in the room looking nervously at Byakuya.

Taicho I wanted to let you know no …I …mean I wanted to ask you permission for Rukia to go with me to Ichigos party tomorrow

At that statement Byakuya looks up at Renji.

She may do as she pleas, but I don't want her back late, am I clear Renji

Yes taicho

Was that all, you may leave

As Renji bows to Byakuya and leaves. Byakuya returns back to his paperwork.

_Byakuya P.O.V_

_I can't believe Rukia have accepted such vulgar proposal._

_What is she thinking?_

_As Byakuya crushed one of his papers_

_Don't you see what you're doing to me? _

_As he put his fingers threw his hair_

Midnight at the Kuchiki Household

Rukia runs and makes it in the Kuchiki house without no one noticing her.

Omg I just made it home without niisan noticing im so late, few

She starts catching her breath and walks down the hall until she stops at her door step and turns the nod and open her door just when she was about to turn on the light. All the sudden she gets grab and pressed against the wall. As her cheek was press against the cold wall. She hears her name whisper in her ear.

Rukia

Suddenly she feels a cold chill going thru her body. As the intruder turns Rukia around. She looks into his eyes and was about to speak. When he leans in and seals her lips with his.

* * *

**ill try to update as soon as i can. please let me know what u guys think about my story so far. **

**thank you **

**Lustfulwrath25**


	3. Chapter 3

He then took that chance that Rukias mouth was open to thrust his tongue in her. As he pulls away, he closes his eyes and pulls Rukia towards another heated kiss as he press his lips over hers soft and gentle this time. He then lets her go and walks out her room. As Rukia falls down into her knees. She brings her hand up towards her lips and looks towards the door so confused.

"nii...san''

"Why''

Byakuya room

As he leans next to his window.

"what have I done?"- as he closes his eyes

"why couldn't I control myself from her, and how im going to explain this to her how''- as Byakuya slams his fist to the wall.

Friday morning

Rukia walks over to the dining room area when she sees Byakuya sitting there eating. Rukia was about to leave when she hears Byakuya say.

"Rukia stay I need to talk to you"

Rukia looks into her niisan face to see the same expression he has as always. As Byakuya gets up and walks pass Rukia and he signals her to follow him. Byakuya and Rukia arrive to his personal study room. Byakuya signals Rukia to close the door. He thens walk over to one of the chair and sits down.

"Sit Rukia"- as he points to the other chair. Rukia sits down and looks down to her feet nervously.

"about last night "

Rukia cheeks starts to heat up and her heart starts beating faster. As Byakuya looks away and closes them and open them. Just to have the same stolic and harsh ones as before.

"I thought you were Hisana''

As Rukia heart breaks into pieces with those words. Byakuya looks down to his hands

"well what I mean is that you looked so much like her last night, that I lost control thinking it was her I was seeing.

As Byakuya looks back to Rukia, to see her looking down to her palm.

"its ok niisan I understand that kiss meant nothing to you"

Rukia then recalled the night before. When he whisper her name not Hisana. Rukia starts shaking her head while looking at her palms.

"you're lying niisan"

Byakuya looks surprised but shock it and went back to his steady self.

"what do you mean I'm lying, Rukia"

"about you thinking I was Hisana, when you whisper my name not hers."

As Rukia grips onto her kimono pants. Rukia stands up and looks up to Byakuya deep in the eyes.

"but why would you whisper my name…..tell me!!!!- Rukia yells

Rukia looks at Byakuya with pleading eyes.

"I knew it was you, but in my mind I wish it so badly that it was Hisana lips I was kissing not yours"- Byakuya said it with I series expression

Rukia looks away as tears drops down her eyes. Byakuya looks at Rukia and turns around.

"I'm sorry Rukia, for my lack of control, but…"

"No niisan I'm sorry for thinking I meant something more" – Rukia finished her sentence and ran pass Byakuya crying.

Byakuya looks at Rukia running pass him with her hand over her face tears going down her face and he looks down. He then grabs the vase next to him and throws it to the wall.

"what have I done?"

"I have just chase the person I loved away"

Byakuya puts his hand over his face and looks to the door that Rukia ran out from. Tears starts falling down his face.

"but it's for her own good, even if it means protecting her from me

Rukia arrives at her room with tears still in her eyes. She walks in and closes the door.

"Why I'm I so sad"

"Why does those words hurt so much?"

**Flashback**

"**Hisana lips I was kissing not yours"**

**End of Flashback**

Rukia looks out her window – "I'm I in love with you niisan

Rukia shakes her head- no I can't be ….could I…..

In the afternoon

Renji starts walking up and down the Kuchiki hall with his casual pants and button up dressy shirt.

"what taking Rukia so long"

"Renji"

As Renji turns around and see Rukia dressed in a nice red fitting dress reaching her knees. Renji looks at Rukia with a half open mouth.

"your beautiful Rukia "- Renji blushes

Rukia walks pass Renji and smiles.

"Thanks but what are we just standing here for lets go"- Rukia keeps walking on, when Renji finally realized this and runs after her.

6 squad Barracks

Byakuya was in his desk when he suddenly remembers Renji leaving early.

**Flashback**

"**Taicho , I'm leaving now because I'm taking Rukia as my date today to Ichigos party"- Renji smiles**

**Byakuya stops signing papers and looks up at him .**

"**so wish me luck taicho' Renji waves to Byakuya as he left.**

**END of Flashback**

Byakuya P.O.V.

Byakuya looks at his desk and slams his hands on his desk.

"His date, and wish me luck for what- Byakuya screams angry

"THAT DAMN BABOON"

Ichigos house

Renji and Rukia arrive at Ichigos house. They knock at the door when Ichigo opens it. Ichigo becomes speechless also.

"Rukia you look nice"- Ichigo blushes

"what about me Ichigo?"- Renji get in between both of them

"you still look like a BAKA- Ichigo exclamated

Renji get closer and pulls on Ichigo shirt .

"mind saying that again- Renji holding Ichigo closely

"BAKA"- Ichigo laughed

Rukia hits both two males over the head.

"BAKAS"- As Rukia walks in the house followed by Ichigo and Renji rubbing their heads with their hands. Rukia greets everyone and most of them comment her on how nice or cute she looks.

Past midnight in Ichigo house

Rukia was dancing with Ichigo when Renji steps in.

"May I have this dance''- Renji bows and looks at Rukia

"You Sure may not eww Renji gross- Ichigo looks at Renji smiling

"NOT YOU BIG IDIOT, RUKIA- Renji screams at Ichigo

"I know just messing with you"-Ichigo lets go of Rukia and walks away laughing.

"Come back here baka I'm not finish with you"- Renji scream out at Ichigo while he leaves.

Rukia holds on Renji hands- "Renji stop it"

Renji turns around and look at Rukia.

"Let's dance then-Renji finished his sentence. When the song called out of my reach came out. Both Renji and Rukia started to blushed. Renji puts his arms around Rukia waist and she put her arms around his neck. As they start slow dancing. Renji pulls Rukia closer until there body are press against each other.

Byakuya P.O.V.

Byakuya arrives at the party; he goes straight to the dance floor.

"_This is stupid what I'm I doing here"_

Byakuya looks around for Rukia when he was about to leave. He hears someone voice next to him.

"looking for your sister Byakuya-kun- Yoruichi smiles at him

"leave me alone damn cat- Byakuya getting annoyed with her presence

"aww Byakuya-kun don't call your dear teacher like that, besides your sis is over there"

She pointed to the middle of the dance floor area. He looks out and see her press against Renji dancing. Byakuya tighten his hand into a fist. Yoruichi gets closer to him and whisper next to him.

"Byakuya-kun you should let her know how you feel "

Byakuya turn to her angrily- "how should you know anyways damn cat"

"I might know more than what you want to admit to yourself- Yoruichi smiles and pats him in the back. He pushes her hand away and walks outside.

Back to Rukia and Renji

The song ended when Renji took Rukia hand and leads her out of the dance floor and goes outside. When he stops and turns around to Rukia, holds both her hands and looks at her.

"Rukia I wanted to tell you this for sometime but….I never had the courage to tell you''

She looks at him with a worried expression and confused one. Renji leans in a bit so their faces are closer.

"Rukia i…..love…you- Renji took the opportunity that Rukia was stunned and confused to press his lips gentle over hers. As his lips moves over hers. She remembers how Byakuya lips felt over hers so strong and possessive. she realized this and deepens the kissed.

Back to Byakuya

Byakuya goes outside frustrated with Yoruichi implications.

"Damn cat never knows whats she's talking about anyways"-Byakuya exclamated

When he hears Renji voice and turns around to see Renji kissing his Rukia. Byakuya get's infuriated and walks towards them holding his anger down before he kills his lieutenant.

"Aham"

Rukia and Renji get startled and lets go of each other. Both of them turn around to see a very pissed off Byakuya standing infront of them.

"taicho I…"-

Before Renji had any time to explain Byakuya spoke- "Let's go Rukia"

Rukia tries to say bye to Renji when.

"NOW"- Byakuya spoke loader. Witch only made Rukia shiver with that word. Rukia walked away from Renji and pass her niisan looking at the floor. Byakuya thru a treating look at Renji. As chill went thru his back. Byakuya and Rukia left the real world.

* * *

What might happen to Rukia now with an angry Byakuya ? lol

I wanted to wish you guys a happy holidays and thank everyone that reads my story and for the help too. Let me know if i need to fix anything or if you want me to add anything to this story. I would really appreaciated

Thank you,

**_Lustfulwrath25_**


	4. Chapter 4

Byakuya and Rukia arrived at the Kuchiki Household. Rukia followed Byakuya silently until she decided to speak first.

"Niisan"

Suddenly Byakuya stops walking, witch makes Rukia stop also. Rukia stood right behind her brother.

"I'm …. So…- she was cut off

Why- Byakuya stands still with his back towards her. Rukia looks at him with confusion.

Why…what.... niisan- when she was about to reach out and touch his shoulder.

Do you love him- Byakuya spoke with such calmness

Love who niisan- Rukia became nervous

Renji- as he turns around and looks at her

Renji… of course not- Rukia looked at the floor trying to escape the glaze of her brother.

Byakuya grabs both Rukia shoulders and pinneds her to the wall. As a thunder strike the air.

So why did you kiss him- Byakuya yells out of anger and had a look of despair. Rukia become terrified of her brother at that moment.

Nii..san your hurting me- Rukia tried to shake off Byakuya grip but couldn't.

Then why did you kiss him- Byakuya tighten his grip on Rukias shoulder. Rukia closed her eyes out of fear. Byakuya realize this and removes one of his hands from her shoulder and grabs her chin.

Rukia please look at me- Byakuya had a gentle expression

Rukia opens her eyes to see her brother with a nice and gentle expression as before. Byakuya leans in and captures her lips with his. His lips brushed with hers gentle and carefully. When he pulled away and open his eyes to see Rukia eyes bursting with tears. As the sky started to rain.

Nii san why do you have to be so cruel especially … when I have…..fallen…. for.....….you- Rukia turns her eyes away from him.

ByakuyaP.O.V.

_She fallen for me _

But Rukia I…..- Byakuya was cut off with a push from Rukia

I'm not a freaken replacement you know- Rukia yelled and run pass Byakuya. Rukia ran into the rain. Byakuya realized this and ran after her. Rukia reached the Sakura tree she was leaning on days before. Byakuya reach Rukia and grab her wrist.

Let go- Rukia yelled while she stated crying. The rain started pouring on top of them both.

No- Byakuya pulled Rukia toward him so she was facing him. Rukia tried to cover her wet face with her free hand.

Rukia please listen to me- Byakuya pleaded as he tried to take her hand off her face. Byakuya starts kissing the palm of her hand.

* * *

**What is going to happen to Rukia now? **

**Sorry for not updating sooner I was busy well here a short chapter ill post the next one soon.**

**Lustfulwrath25**


End file.
